Villagers
Villagers are a very important part of every Animal Crossing game. Character Details An animal in your town will be very individual. They are not only defined by their appearance or the clothes they wear. They each have their own personalities, gender and species. Two new personalities and a few special species have been introduced in New Leaf. Check out the links above for more information on those. New Leaf Characters All of the following characters are returning for New Leaf. A''' Agnes. . . Aida. . . Alice. . . Alimin. . . Alpaca. . . Anessa. . . Angus. . . Anicotti. . . Ankha. . . Annalise. . . Anthony. . . Apple (villager). . . Arigetti. . . Arthur. . . Astrid. . . Ava. . . Axel '''B Baabara. . . Bangle. . . Barbara. . . Beard. . . Becky. . . Bee (villager). . . Benedict. . . Bertha. . . Biff. . . Big Top. . . Bill. . . Biskit. . . Blaire. . . Blathers. . . Bluebear. . . Bob. . . Bob (dog). . . Bolt. . . Bones. . . Bree. . . Brittany. . . Broccolo. . . Bruce. . . Bubbles. . . Buck. . . Bunnie. . . Butch C''' Canberra. . . Carlos. . . Cassandra. . . Charmy. . . Chas. . . Cheese. . . Cheri. . . Cherry. . . Chevre. . . Chief. . . Choi. . . Chow. . . Chris. . . Chuck (deer). . . Chyuuko. . . Cobb. . . Coco. . . Cookie. . . Curly. . . Curt. . . Cyrano. . . Cyrus '''D Daisy. . . Deena. . . Delhi. . . Digby. . . Dizzy. . . Doc. . . Doeraymi. . . Dokurou. . . Dora. . . Dr. Shrunk. . . E''' Elmer. . . Eloise. . . Eunice '''F Fang. . . Filbert. . . Francine. . . Frank. . . Frappe. . . Freckles. . . Freya. . . Friga. . . Fukuko. . . Furara. . . Furyl G''' Gaston. . . Gigi. . . Goldie. . . Graham. . . Grams. . . Gruff. . . Gulliver '''H Hajime. . . Hamuji. . . Hanako. . . Hannah. . . Harry. . . Helga. . . Henry. . . Hippeux. . . Hulk. . . Hyde. . . Hyouta. . . I''' Iggly. . . Inotchi. . . Isabelle '''J Jambette. . . Jay. . . Jessica. . . Jimmy. . . Jingle. . . Joey. . . Julie. . . Jun. . . Jupetti K''' K.K. Slider. . . Kamomi. . . Kane. . . Kanomi. . . Kanroku. . . Katrina. . . Kicks. . . Kid Cat. . . Kiki. . . Kitt. . . Kitty. . . Knox. . . Kody. . . Koyuki. . . Kumarosu. . . Kurobee '''L Lazy (character). . . Leila. . . Leilani. . . Lily. . . Limberg. . . Lionel. . . Lolly. . . Lopez. . . Lucky. . . Lucy M''' Mac. . . Maelle. . . Maple. . . Marcel. . . Margie. . . Maria. . . Marilyn. . . Marina. . . Mathilda. . . Melba. . . Mike. . . Mimyi. . . Mirako. . . Miranda. . . Mitzi. . . Miyabi. . . Moe. . . Monique. . . Monty. . . Moose '''N Nadia. . . Nan. . . Nana. . . Natalie. . . Nate. . . Nibbles. . . Norman. . . Number 4 O''' O'Hare. . . Octavian. . . Okapi. . . Olaf. . . Opal. . . Osai. . . Osmond. . . Ozzie '''P Pango. . . Parents. . . Patti. . . Peanut. . . Pecan. . . Peggy. . . Pekoe. . . Peter. . . Pierce. . . Pompom. . . Poncho. . . Porter. . . Portia. . . Puck. . . Puddles. . . Pudge P''' Punchy '''Q Queenie R''' Rachel. . . Reese. . . Resetti. . . Ricardo. . . Riryi. . . Rizzo. . . Roald. . . Rocky. . . Rod. . . Rosie. . . Rowan '''S Saharah. . . Sally. . . Samson. . . Sasuke. . . Savannah. . . Shanti. . . Shinobu. . . Silvia. . . Snake. . . Snowman. . . Sparks. . . Spork. . . Static. . . Sterling. . . Stinky. . . Sunairu T''' T-Bone. . . T-Fan. . . Tabby. . . Takeru. . . Takkun. . . Takoyaki. . . Tammi. . . Tangy. . . Tank. . . Tatsuro. . . Tetchan. . . Tiffany. . . Tiffany (eagle). . . Timmy and Tommy. . . Tina. . . Tipper. . . Tokio. . . Tom Nook '''V Velma. . . Vesta. . . Victoria. . . Violet W''' Walker. . . Wendy. . . Whitney. . . Willow. . . Winnie. . . Wolfgang '''Y Yasao. . . Yuka. . . Yukimi Category:Characters